Do You Even Have A Last Name?
by shaping-up-to-be-pretty-ood
Summary: Surprise, surprise, Jenny has finally found her way back to her father. But now River has to deal with the thoughts of sharing her husband with the step-daughter she never even knew existed until she broke into the TARDIS with a gun.
1. Chapter 1

One thing the Doctor wasn't expecting on his date with River: unexpected visitors. Well, obviously, since not expecting was the definition of unexpected. But regardless, the TARDIS door crashing open right as he was about to kiss his wife was a violent surprise. Literally violent, because the intruder had a machine gun trained on him the moment they entered, and River had her own pistol drawn within the next.

"Where's my father?" The blonde newcomer demanded fiercely.

There was absolute silence for a long time, until the Doctor burst into a fit of laughter that just about choked him. Both women stared at him as if he was absolutely insane. He slowly made his way to the girl in the doorway, who fidgeted nervously. He enveloped her in a tight hug, which made River run forward and try to tug him away.

"It's alright, River," he whispered happily. "This is my daughter Jenny."

xXx

"What's wrong with your face?"

The Doctor scowled. "There's nothing _wrong _with it! I just regenerated. Brand new me!"

River rolled her eyes. "Can we maybe focus on the fact that you have a daughter you never told me about instead of your stupid face?"

The Doctor threw her a comical sneer. "You are _so_ your mother's daughter. And I never really got around to mentioning her because the last time I saw her she _died._"

Jenny smiled warily. "I just regenerated." The gun she had been brandishing around when she first stormed in now rested at her side (River's did as well, but the difference was Jenny had put her safety on).

"Yes you did, you clever girl!" He grinned and poked the end of her nose. "My real question is how did you get here?"

"Well, I was in the company of some Time Agents, and when I say _company_ I mean _custody. _So after they put me in an interrogation room, I had this brilliant plan that I executed perfectly, stole a Vortex Manipulator, looked up all record they had of you, found the sighting that was the least stressful on the Manipulator, _ta-dah!_ I did it all without killing or seriously injuring anyone. I had enough of that during the war to last a lifetime."

River shook her head and pressed her fingers to her forehead. "That makes me a _stepmother."_

"She never had a mother anyways," the Doctor noted. "She's a duplicate of me; or rather, a possibility of what I could be. She was created by a machine, commander of the army shoved my arm into it the moment we arrived in the base. Then it... well, it _generated_ her. That's why her name is Jenny. Brilliant name." He grinned. "I am _so_ happy you're alive. But I was there when you died; you _really_ died."

"And then I came back. When I was with the Time Agents, the first thing they did was run all sorts of tests on me. When I escaped I grabbed the file they had that I could only assume was about me. They never asked me my name, they just called me 'the Doctor's daughter.' But I haven't looked at it... I... I figured you'd be able to make sense of it all." She reached into the bag that was slung across her body and withdrew a stuffed manila folder, offering it to the Doctor.

He took it but didn't examine it- instead he looked at her intently. "You kept your face."

"Didn't want to lose it. Why would I, I'm _so _pretty." She smirked mischeviously, her eyes sparkling.

That was the moment when River really believed that this petite blonde in military clothes was in fact her husband's daughter. The look she had just given him was just so _Doctor_ that it was undeniable. But she was a duplicate of him. River had heard of the machines the Doctor had spoke of; they just shuffled genes and solidified energy in a matter of seconds. Rather hearless way of coming into existence, though she assumed that it was probably a lot less painful for everyone involved than being pulled out of someone else's body.

"So are you going to properly introduce your trigger-happy lady friend?" Jenny's voice brought River out of her thoughts when she realised the girl meant her.

The Doctor unwillingly blushed. "Oh. Well... Um... Well, this is my wife, Doctor River Song. Also Melody Pond, but no one calls her that anymore." He made a little ta-dah motion with his hands which ended with him swiping the gun from the unsuspecting River.

"Hey!"

"Well I can't have you shooting my daughter, can I? 'Course not!" He whirled to Jenny. "Come to think of it, do you have a _last_ name?"

The blonde shook her head. "Donna just said 'Jenny.' She never thought of a last name."

"Hm. Well you can't use mine, it's much too long and hard to pronounce. Maybe... Smith? I use that whenever I'm all undercover-y. Jenny Smith."

Jenny's nose cinkled and she shot the Doctor a simpering look.

He nodded. "Right. Too mundane. Well... We'll eventually figure something out, don't worry." The same mischevious look that Jenny possessed earlier crept onto his face, and his eyes glinted. "Kiddo."

xXx

"No, River, I can't just leave her somehwere!"

"I didn't mean it like _that!_ And you did for me!"

"I left you in a _hospital _because you _needed it._ The best hospital in the universe!" He threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "I'm her _father,_ even if it was by way of a progenitor. I make a habit of _not _abandoning my childern when I have them."

She didn't say anything, just stared. Glared, really.

"Ooh, you're _different! _I knew from your future I had to let you find your own way in life. And you turned out fantastic."

The irritation melted away from River when he said that, only to be replaced by similar exasperation. "I'm going to the library, alright?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned and stalked out.

xXx

"Hello, Doctor Song."

River jumped at the sound of Jenny's voice as she made her way to her favorite armchair. She hadn't even noticed the blonde upon entering, but it seemed that Jenny knew she was there without turning her focus from the bookshelf.

"How did you-"

"Time Lord."

That made River scowl. The Doctor was the only _real _Time Lord left in the universe. She continued on to plop down in her chair and began recording the day's events in her diary.

"You two were fighting about me, weren't you?" Jenny turned to gauge River's reaction. "You look rather upset, and I'm a pretty good reason to be. Did he really never talk about me?"

River sighed and shut her pen in her diary. "No. He doesn't like to talk about people he's lost."

Jenny hesitantly sat in the armchair adjacent to River's, crossing her legs and gripping her ankles. "I lied to him earlier. Three people died when I escaped from the Time Agent base. I feel terrible. This never happened in the war. I just killed without remorse simply because my opponent was another species."

River smiled sympathetically and gave the young blonde her full attention.

xXx

Days passed. They were spent getting to know Jenny. River had gradually begun to befriend the younger woman, to the point of making fun of the Doctor together. He took it all into stride with a knowing smile; anything to make his girls happy.

One night, after visiting the platinum waterfalls of Bi'irth, Jenny brought a topic up that the other two weren't expecting.

"I... I think I know what I'd like my last name to be."

An unconscious grin spread over the Doctor's face.

Jenny glanced at River. "Well... with your permission, of course, I think I'd like it to be Song. It sounds much better than Smith, at any rate."

"Oi!" The Doctor exclaimed indignantly. "There's nothing wrong with it!"

River was stunned. "As in... _my _last name?"

"Well... yes."

In the silence that followed, the Doctor was secretly, for lack of a better description, freaking out. This was _much _better than River asking to dump his daughter on some random planet light-years and time-years away! His wife and his daughter, finally getting along about as perfectly as he'd hoped from the moment Jenny burst into the TARDIS. He eventually crushed them both into a hug, gleefully commanding, "_Please _say yes, River!"

Still slightly dumbfounded and almost numbly River replied, "Of course."

The Doctor whooped excitedly. "This is incredible! I love you both! River, can you please take her to see Amy and Rory? I can't go, but I _know _that you can."

"What am I even supposed to tell them?"

"Something along the lines of 'this is my stepdaughter, she's a Time Lord too, built by a cloning progenitor, congratulations, the Doctor made you grandparents before he'd even met you or me'?"

His babbling returned River to a more normal state, and she rolled her eyes before fiddling with the Vortex Manipulator and offering her arm to Jenny. "She's going to tell me to smack you."

"I know!"

There was sharp _zap! _of electricity and the two women were gone. The time before they materialized again gave the Doctor enough time to wildly celebrate his giddy happiness.


	2. Why The Doctor Will Be Smacked

The enormous _zap!_ of electricity feet from him made Rory jump violently and spill coffee down his entire front. He swore loudly at the burning heat quickly seeping into his lap, dangerously close to becoming a terrible situation. A throaty chuckle from in front of him alerted him to his daughter's presence.

"It's great to see you again, River, but I've really got to go get this hot coffee cleaned up." He stood swiftly, and ran down the hallway. "AMY! River's here!"

Jenny unlocked her arm from River's, taking in the house around her. "Where... and when... are we?"

River smiled. "My parent's house, 1942. It's a very long and confusing story as to why they're here and why the Doctor can no longer visit them. I suppose they're your grandparents in a manner of speaking. As close as they can be when the Doctor's your father." Her voice lowered. "Amy may not accept this easily. When I said she'd tell me to smack the Doctor, I was completely serious."

"River!" Amy bounded from the hallway and wrapped River in a fierce hug. "Ooh, we missed you! How are you? How is he? Haven't destroyed any civilizations lately have you?"

"No, mother, nothing wrecked. We're both well. Extremely well, in fact. There's been a new addition to our family."

Amy's eyes widened as she thought about what that might mean. "What-"

Jenny stepped around River then, smiling and waving at Amy amiably.

"Who's she?"

"Her name is Jenny," River said soothingly, hearing the edge creeping into her mother's voice. "She's the Doctor's daughter, but not mine. Only the Doctor's. She was created by a progenitor machine sometime ago-"

"His _daughter?"_ Amy nearly shrieked, making both of the other women recoil slightly at the Scottish accent.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," Jenny stated bravely, still standing behind River. "I'm technically a clone of something he could come to be or have been. It was not his fault. Please don't smack him?" She had meant that last sentence to come out as a request, not a question, but the fierce look creeping over the redhead's face was slightly frightening her. Rory had reentered the room by then wearing clean clothes, slowing to a confused halt upon seeing the situation.

"Did I just hear 'the Doctor's daughter?' River, did you and the Doctor have a baby?"

River chuckled. "No, Dad. She's a clone of the Doctor, sort of."

"Gene shuffling?"

"Exactly," Jenny piped up. "If we're on Earth in the 1940s, how do you know that?"

Rory was slightly taken aback by the question. Usually they didn't have to address the terrible events in Manhattan much. "We were originally from the 21st century, but we were sent back in time and now we're stuck in a paradox." He tried to shrug noncommitally. "I know a lot about 21st century medicine, I'm a nurse. And you're obviously not an exact clone. I've seen a couple of those before."

"Well, you're taking this a lot better than your wife is," Jenny commented, pointing at the frozen and angry Amy.

"That happens a lot. Amy, it's alright."

She glanced at her husband. "Oh, I know. River?"

"Yes, mother?"

"Smack him for me."


End file.
